For example, objects that are coated with titanium dioxide are irradiated with UV radiation in order to impart properties to the coating that consists of titanium dioxide, which can be present in particular in the form of particles in the nano-size range (=nanopowder), which properties prevent an undesirable buildup of solids (“fouling”) on the surfaces of objects, in particular the accumulation (“growth”) of sessile organisms. UV irradiation imparts “anti-fouling” properties to the objects that are coated with titanium dioxide.
A practical example is the irradiation of fibers, from which filter mats are produced for water desalination plants. In this case, it is to be achieved that during the shutdown of water desalination plants, no growth (“biofouling,” “biofilm formation”) develops on the filter mats, which consist of, for example, ceramic fibers coated with titanium oxide.